User blog:Imouto-tan/Sherria (Beach Edition)
Sherria Amicus is ready for the summer and is very excited to have some fun under the sun. Appearance Being that it is the summer, Sherria decided to show off her amazing bronze tan and her beautifully sculpted body with a white and burgundy v-string bikini. The bikini great accentuates her large breasts, plump bottom, and her overall comely figure with the white bikini giving a spectacular contrast between itself and her bronze skin. Her intellectual eyes are covered by stylish designer sunglasses and gorgeous pink hair is tied into a split ponytail. She is also wearing an orange hibiscus as a hair piece. Despite her relatively high weight, her body is very slender and narrow, although this may be accountable to her muscle/bone density given her superhuman abilities. Personality Her mind can trail off from one subject to another, or even forget important details, which makes her thinking resemble that of a grandmother's. She is an extremely large-breasted queen well known for being airheaded and moving at her own pace. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a military base and mall built in her honor. Sherria is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is a pacifist, as she believes that violence is wrong. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she can become a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude with a certain smugness to her). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like her sister. She can be easily flustered when people talks about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no one would think that she is angered. Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress. Sherria also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have. When in danger she acts playful and teasing manner, finding amusement even in assassination attempts against her, and enjoys messing with people. Powers Siren Song- By singing her mystical Siren Song, Sherria can call on all the creatures, souls that died at sea, and mythological monsters of the world's oceans to aid her in battle. Her strongest monster is Cthulhu himself. PK Solar- Sherria can internally generate an almost limitless supply of solar energy, from the smallest candle flicker to a blistering furnace. Ocean Queen Magic- Sherria is an extremely skilled user of Ocean Queen Magic, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate mystical water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid titanium, or creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents. *Hydroportation: By jumping into a body of water (even a small puddle will do), Sherria can teleport into any other source of water within a 350 meter radius. *Bubble Shot: A stream of big bubbles are released from Sherria's mouth, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. *Water Pillar: Sherria swings her arm towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below. *Water Clone: The Water Clone spell uses water as a medium to create clones of the user. Like regular clones, these clones have displayed the ability to perform spells. When these clones are struck with a sufficient amount of damage, they will revert to their water form. *Deep Ocean Deluge: Sherria summons the energy of the watery abyss to engulf her opponent. *Dolphin Uppercut: Sherria makes an uppercut to the enemy and a trail of water followed after the punch. *Aqua Scythe: Sherria creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. *Water Whip: Sherria creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *Horror of the Abyss: Sherria manipulates the water to form a giant monstrous mouth out of pressured water and fires it at the enemy. *Ice Shield: Sherria is able to freeze water in front of her, creating a shield of ice. Beach Empress- Sherria can manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes via her Willpower. Said sand has to be gathered from the surrounding environment. *Raining Sand Knives: Sherria, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope herself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at her target. *Dehydration Sandstorm: Sherria can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf her enemies. According to her, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and left dehydrated until they can drink water. *Quicksand Pit: Sherria can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf her enemies. *Sand Sword: Sherria can create a double-bladed katana made of sand which is sharp and strong enough to severe a target's arm. Abilities Masamune Style Martial Arts: As she was once a Mitsuari Black Widow, Sherria was trained in Masamune Style Martial Arts and is an exceptionally powerful fighter with this style. She was the envy of almost of every female inhabitants of the entire Chinese People's Liberation Army when she was younger, Sherria takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Sherria can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast her horrific ultimate technique. Sporting an impressive bust worth over 88cm in circumference, Sherria uses her sensual & alluring appearance to garner the composure of her opponent, coupled with several seductive maneuvers and racy behaviors. In battle, Sherria seems to take on a lewd persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to completely dominate her opponent during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her signature Holy Poses. The Masamune Style Martial Arts primarily uses the bust, buttocks, thighs, lips, and hips in conjunction with judo and systema moves in a very sexual manner. *Supernatural Flexibility- Having practiced yoga, Sherria was particularly flexible, able to bend in ways that others typically could not. *Autosuggestion- Sherria uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with Physical Attribute Augmentation such as a soft or titanium-hard butt. **Divine Butt- By using "Autosuggestion", Sherria firmly believes that the gods bestow light and power to her butt. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. Upon activating it, her butt is surrounded by small, god-like creatures with purple aura. However, it's a temporary empowerment and has a time limit. Sherria is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. **Incredible Soft Buns: Sherria's butt can become incredibly soft similar to rubber, capable of bouncing her opponent away when using direct attacks. This is often seen as a counter-attack. **Butt Vice: By firstly locking her opponent with her butt, Sherria spins in the air, before throwing her opponent down with a great force. **Deadly Boob Burst: By firstly shaking her left boob, Sherria then slams her right boob with the left one in order to create high frequency waves. As such, her opponent will suffer from headache, slowly losing their balance. **Double Shot Direct Attack: This technique allows Sherria to launch a double attack, targeting her opponent's flank. **Solar Flare: By using her pectoralis, she is reflecting the sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She is also oiled her breasts to make the reflection more effective, leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Sherria. It also blinds the opponent even if their eyes are closed. **Titty Hypnosis: A technique employed by swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. In such a state, Sherria can finish them off as quickly or as slowly as she desires. **Don't Worry, Love: Sherria uses her charm to try to force the opponent into a state of infatuation. **Raunchy Illusion - Sultry Kiss: A powerful illusion that can be detonated by the contact between the user's and opponent's lips or simply by seeing her biting her lips seductively. The receiver then experiences a dreamlike state in which he or she is believed to be taking part in various forms of sexual activity with the perpetrator, like most illusion, leaving the victim in a trance state of being. Extraordinary Genius: Being the creator of many different Magics, Spells, Magi-Tech, Magical accessories, and the trainer of many Magic Gods, Sherria is shown to be extraordinary intelligent. She possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition in most fields of study. She also possesses a genius that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through her ways of fighting. While others were content simply to achieve the power, speed and technique of their regular magic, Sherria was interested in developing her own type of magic, creating a variety of techniques and abilities to suit her needs. However, Sherria's ability to discern even the most closely guarded of secrets is where her true prowess lies. Additionally, Sherria is a bit of a smooth talker, able to maneuver herself in favorable situations and coerce even the most resilient minds to comply with her words. Sherria is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, even her opponents. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better talk to them. She is well-versed in the history, economy, strategy, military tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of Demonbane Armor, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. In battle, Sherria's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style by first sending Illusions and summoned beings to fight while she hides. Sherria has molded herself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. She is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in her opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to her advantage. Nevertheless, her ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures her victory. Danger Intuition: Sherria's boobs can sense any sort of impending danger within a certain radius and indicate that the danger is nearby by gainaxing. Sheer Willpower: Because of her sheer willpower, Sherria is unaffected by all types of psychic and mental powers, all of which only make her boobs slightly bounce. Adaptive Power-Level: Sherria is capable of spontaneously increasing her power-level, allowing her to keep up with her opponent no matter how high-level they are. Equipment False Finger and Toenails: Sherria also has altered her finger and toenails' composition to be made of the same material as the Destiny Blades, which she can use just as effectively. The false nails can render almost all types of magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. Water Resistant Bikini: According to the bikini's maker, it has the ability to nullify water attacks and prevent wardrobe malfunctions. Hidden weapons: Sherria can hide/pull out uncanny amounts of weapons and items from her sleeves and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps the Spear of Destiny somewhere that can't be seen, this place is presumably her cleavage. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant cookies, fast food meals, and usually her wallet within the depths of her cleavage. Spear of Destiny: Sherria's Jewel-Forge, something that only she and only her can wield, even if the opponent can perfectly mimic and imitate her. The spear will always hit you, will always outrun you, will always be utterly indestructible, and will always be able to kill everything hit by it that. This works on anyone and everyone without fail. The Spear of Destiny's ultimate conceptual ability allows it to rewrite all concepts to zero and reduce any attacks (or defenses) to nothing, allowing it's own attack to prevail. Sherria can control the spear with her thoughts. Like all Jewel-Forges the Spear of Destiny does conceptual damage as in harming conceptual beings. She can lock-on to what she wants it to be faster than. *Chains of Judgement: This Rune takes form of a series of magical chains surrounding the target of binding. This ability locks on one target and binds it every time it collides with the Spear of Destiny's attack. Once the target is binded nine times, the tenth attack will be a certain kill. This Rune is extremely dangerous since it can be activated by merely touching one attack from the Spear of Destiny. *Absolute Negation: The very presence of the spear passively denies any form of super-powers, special status, barriers and everything else. All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess- She has heightened visual senses, allowing her to see fast movements normally impossible for metahuman eyes to follow, or minute details with great clarity. The eyes are also equipped with a self-restoration function such that over time, they will heal themselves of any damage sustained. Most importantly, her eyes are able to see the "Truths" of the world. This allows her to see past reality altering illusions along with perceiving an individual's unique aura and seeing through invisibility and shapeshifting. Her eyes are especially effective in identifying the scarlet aura of a True Ancestor. Upon staring at an Elder True Ancestor for seventy-two seconds, she is able to see their "true name", but only if its heart is present. This power is infallible and so strong she need not be present with the person as she can apparently detect a True Ancestor or Possessed even over television and via photo's as well. She can also see through another individual's eyes and even witness past events that they have seen. Sherria can induce nauseating hallucinations on her opponents and can even project what she sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing her sight with them. The eyes also allows her to examine magic, and be able to quickly understand the nature of a magic (or any supernatural attack) and figure out a weakness. With the use of her All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess, Sherria can perceive the outcome of actions, countering and defeating her opponents with incredible ease. Sherria's eyes are protected from intense light and cannot be blinded. The All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess allows Sherria to see through solid objects and even in the dark with ease. *Thrall Eye- This eye ability allows Sherria to enter the mind of any individual within her field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a mind control of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. She can control her enemies and allies with the eye, but can only control one person at a time. The eye is very strong and the ability is unbreakable, but it strains her mind and body. *Closed Eyes- This ability works by sealing everything in her line of sight away in a separate dimension. *Thieving Eyes: Sherria can nullify and steal absolutely every power that she can see with her all seeing eyes as long as they are used within her field of vision and already analyzed it. *Whispering Memories- By looking in her eyes she can manipulate the person's memories, as long as it won't contradict directly with the beliefs or already established memories of the target. She used those to infiltrate a high school without anyone finding it strange. *Space-Time Manipulation- Using her eyes, Sherria can instantly teleport herself and others within the area to different dimensions. She can also create portals to other spatial areas. Sherria has full domain over these dimensions and can manipulate their environment at will. Her seven metaphysical dimensions are based on her thoughts, attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle, feelings and memories, they reflect the inner world of Sherria. In this space, Sherria is an absolute force, she change her personal world as she pleases. These dimensions are boundlessly large and can house multiple universes within in them. Her main combat dimension, is a beach-like planet/battle space that is always in a state of twilight commonly referred to as the Twilight Beach Resort. The Twilight Beach Resort is divided into two sides: the first, mostly underwater, has a few floating islands and some underwater ruins. The other side has a shallow pool in the middle ringed with grassy knolls. The dividing line between the two sides is a steep mountain with a waterfall falling out onto the first side. The planet is home to some full-figured Magic God trainees and their Chounyuu teacher (Todo Shizune), as well as some sea monster girl life (Sea-slimes and Mermaids). This beach has a lot of fun to offer, like building sand castles and laying out to tan. What really sets this beach apart is the theme park complete with roller coasters and a ferris wheel, which adds on to the excitement. Not to mention the awesome beach side hotel where you can kick back and unwind from a full day spent in the sun. The main advantage of this dimensions comes from it's ability to boost the overall condition of all females (especially in proportion to their bust size) and supply an infinte power source to all who wear swimsuits. All powers except Sherria's is nullified absolutely and this dimension exist outside of creation. This dimension was not created for battle but for negotiations and relaxation; no person can attack another while they are within the Twilight Beach Resort. Other dimensions includes: a forest filled with many sakura trees, a city filled with towering buildings such as the ones in Tokyo, a battle field filled with swords stuck in the ground, a dimension that looks similar to Kyoto with the exception being that the sky is dark blue and filled with what appears to be swirling galaxies and stars, and, a dimension that looks similar to a feudal estate; Sherria created this dimension to fight against specific opponents; those she deems qualified to enter. *Secret Technique: Second Sight- A form of precognition in which Sherria is able to predict the actions of her opponent by their preparatory motions, such as a moving eye or a twitching muscle. She most notably reads the twitching of her opponent's Orbicularis Oculi (eyes), Dorsal Interosseous/Adductor Pollicis (hands), Pectoralis Major (chest) and the Gluteus Maximus (buttocks). *Accelerated Perception- At full power, Sherria can perceive time by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second.), and has even reacted by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second) when pushed to her limit. *Mind Pollution: Sherria's eyes shine with a violet light, and anyone who gazes into her eyes will have their consciousness assaulted by the knowledge of the Abyss. Most people will feel physically sick from this small contact with the unknown. This mental assault can be endured by those who have already had contact with the Abyss. Grimoires *Bookmark of Time: If her past self is ever killed by anyone, Sherria would still be able to exist due to the power of the Bookmark of Time. Weaknesses *Sherria is allergic to Mistletoe as it disrupts her magic. *Has a wait time in-between casting spells due to not wanting her bikini to be destroyed. *Water and Oil can render her sand and/or water useless for a time. *Is less effective without a deep body of water nearby, but can compensate somewhat with the water in the atmosphere. *Some of the All-Seeing Eyes of the Goddess' abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. **She cannot see through germanium or lead. **Using the power of her eyes, however, has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *She believes in completely fair ground fights, giving her opponents tips in order to have a fair fight. *Sherria is a caring pacifist at heart. Trivia *Sherria is a highly talented swimmer. *Sherria's breasts were modeled after Fumie Hosokawa and her bottom is modeled after the late-Ai Iijima. *Sherria's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International as Peace Day. Category:Character Sheet Category:Blog posts